OS Don't fall, Gilbert
by It'sPrussia-chan
Summary: 27 février 1947, le Conseil de contrôle allié proclame la dissolution de la Prusse. Ravagé par la peur pour la première fois de son règne, Prusse se raccroche à ses souvenirs et y redécouvre une passion oubliée...


**Bonjour, ici le fanclub de Prusse x') !**

**Vous l'avez certainement remarqué, mais il y a dans Hetalia un fossé entre la personnification des nations et leur pays. Je pense qu'il est volontaire, et nous permet de rire, de pleurer, ou de simplement apprendre et kiffer Hetalia sans avoir l'impression de donner une quelconque légitimité aux actes des Nations. Remarquant cela, j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cet OS entre Prusse et Autriche, jouant justement avec cette distance que peuvent avoir nos chers personnifications.**

**J'ai rarement pris autant de plaisir à écrire quelque chose, et c'est sans doute parce qu'Hetalia s'y prête énormément. Toute l'Histoire du monde n'a pu être raconté entre 6 saisons, alors mesdames et messieurs, voici Prusse et Autriche !**

**(Mon cher Rody autrichien bg a écrit un OS plus court en même temps que moi, allez voir son compte: DaPowaOfNeo (keur sur toi 3).**

* * *

_OS 1 [Autriche x Prusse]_

25 février 1947 :

le Conseil de contrôle allié, considérant la Prusse comme le berceau du militarisme allemand, proclame par la loi n°46, **la dissolution définitive de ****l'État Prussien.**

.

La gorge de Gilbert se serra si fort que sa dernière déglutition lui donna la nausée. Son cœur battait dans ses orbites, et, soudainement, son équilibre le perdit. Il était à la fois si lourd et si léger, comme si son cœur luttait contre son corps qui commencerait bientôt à perdre substance.

Dans un calme qui ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde, Prusse poussa sa chaise, la rangea correctement contre la table, et tituba jusqu'au rez-de chaussé.

Qu'est-ce que ça faisait, exactement, de mourir lorsque l'on était une nation ? Mourrait-on seulement ? Étions-nous condamné à l'oubli ? À marcher, désespérément, éternellement, sur des Terres qui n'étaient plus les nôtres ?

_Hey, Preußen. Was wirst du jetzt tun?_

_Und dann, Preußen, was wird von dir übrig bleiben?_

(Hey, Prusse, que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

Et puis, que restera-t-il de toi ?)

\- LA FERME !

Chaque bouffée d'air l'étouffait bien mieux qu'elle n'abreuvait ses poumons. Il finit par rater une marche, et s'effondra jusqu'au sol.

Vite. Vite, Allemagne ne devait pas le voir comme ça. Il devait déjà accourir vers lui, peut-être même défoncerait-il la porte d'une seconde à l'autre. Il courut jusqu'à la pièce qui fermait à clef la plus proche, et se laissa lentement glisser le long de la porte.

Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça, et n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il y aurait un jour le droit. Les chevaliers teutoniques, la Pologne, il était déjà passé dangereusement de main en main, mais jamais, _jamais_, la réception n'avait raté. Jamais, le vase de sa vie ne s'était définitivement brisé au sol.

Il était Prusse, la belle, la grande, l'_awesome_ Prusse. Il ne pouvait tomber, il ne pouvait pleurer, avait-il même déjà ressenti une quelconque douleur à un moment de sa vie ? Gilbert n'était pas comme Roderich, il n'avait pas la sensibilité de l'autrichien, lui, il était belliqueux, et c'était tout. Et ça s'arrêtait là.

\- Gil ! Gilbert ?!

Son sang se glaça. Il était là. Son petit-frère était là, et c'était bien la dernière personne qu'il désirait voir.

\- S'il te plaît, Prusse, dis moi où tu es…

\- Il n'y a plus de Prusse ! Hurla-t-il de cette hargne enveloppée de désespoir que Gilbert ne connaissait que dans la voix de ses ennemis.

\- Gilbert ! Gilbert, ouvre cette porte !

Et puis quoi encore ? S'il y avait bien une image que Ludwig ne devrait pas garder de lui, c'est celle de son frère agonisant seul au milieu d'une maison ne lui appartenant plus.

Les poings de son frère cadet tambourinèrent plus fort, et Gilbert n'essaya même pas de l'en dissuader. Après tout, Ludwig aussi avait ses blessures. Peut-être même bien plus profondes que les siennes, alors qu'il était bien plus jeune. Un instant, il réalisa que c'était sans doute de sa faute, si Ludy était déjà recouvert de blessures.

\- Désolé pour tout, Ludwig… Son frère ne l'entendit pas. Bon dieu, Ludwig, pardonne-moi…

Les coups cessèrent. Prusse posa sa tête contre le bois de la porte, imaginant que son cadet ferait de même.

\- Nous sommes des nations, commença le blandinet. Nous sommes des nations, alors pourquoi avons-nous si peu d'influence sur nos habitants ? Regarde-nous, Ludwig… Je n'aurais pas du d'éduquer, voilà où ça nous mène…

\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Il marque une pause, cherchant dans son silence la meilleure solution possible. Je ramène Rody, déclara-t-il finalement.

Gilbert se figea.

\- Si tu fais ça, je saute par la fenêtre !

\- On est au rez-de-chaussée, Gil.

La remarque éleva le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Bien vu, petit-frère. Mais n'amène pas Autriche !

\- Je suis sûr que tu veux le voir.

\- Pourquoi je voudrais voir _Little Master_ dans un moment pareil ?

\- Je suis sûre qu'il le voudra. Ça n'a pas toujours été facile pour lui non plus, tu sais.

\- Et c'est de ma faute !

Prusse donna un violent coup dans la porte, comme si le sort de la psychologie d'Autriche lui importait enfin après toute ses années. Peut-être, en fait, que cela avait été sa manière à lui de s'inquiéter pour Rody, sa façon de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à régler que les blagues douteuses de son confrère germanique. C'était sa façon d'être là. Juste là.

Et ça suffisait parfois amplement.

\- Gilbert ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Ne fais rien d'idiot.

Sur ses mots, Allemagne partit à toute vitesse vers là sortie. Quelque chose d'idiot ?

Le monde lui-même n'était-il pas né pour supporter ses bêtises ?

_Hey, Preußen, du bist nicht allein._

(Hey, Prusse, tu n'es pas seul)

* * *

_Le son d'un piano résonnait sans cesse depuis la grande pièce spacieuse dans lequel il était entreposé. Penché à la fenêtre, un petit garçon à la chevelure cendrée admirait le monde, bercé par la douce mélodie de son aîné._

_\- Woaaaa ! Rody, Rody, regarde !_

_\- Ne te penches pas comme ça Gilbert, tu vas finir par tomber._

_Le ton pragmatique d'Autriche ne le fit pas tiquer plus que ça. Le piano ne résonnait plus._

_\- Il est trop mignon, ce piaf, rigola Gilbert en saisissant le petit oisillon._

_\- C'est un poussin, Gilbert. Ledit Gilbert était debout, sur la bordure de la fenêtre de l'autrichien, qui sentait venir la catastrophe._

_\- Aie aie aie ! Il m'a mordu ! Le chevalier teutonique tangua et finit par tomber du mauvais côté._

_\- Attention ! Roderich rattrapa au vol le garçon de sept ans physique, qui ne semblait pas plus perturbé que cela par la mort qu'il venait de frôler._

_\- Regard, Autriche, il n'a pas bougé ! S'étonna Gilbert en admira l'oisillon tranquillement installé dans ses paumes. Il faudrait lui trouver un nom !_

_\- Je ne suis pas très doué pour ça. Trouve-le toi-même. Prusse afficha une mine boudeuse. Tu n'es pas drôle, Rody._

_Le petit prussien se tenait encore dans le bras gauche qui lui avait évité une chute mortelle. Les vêtements de Roderich étaient bien plus nobles que les siens, ce n'était pas Little Master pour rien. Vus de l'extérieur, ils étaient confortables, comme un gros coussin, impression accentuée par la grâce dont Autriche faisait naturellement preuve à chaque seconde de sa vie. Et par-dessus tout…_

_\- Rody ?_

_\- Mhm ?_

_\- Tu sens trop bon._

_La remarque fit presque tanguer le brun. Gêné, il lâcha le petit prussien, qui le fixa avec son habituel regard mesquin doublé d'un sourire de diablotin. La peau laiteuse et l'odeur enivrante qui se dégageait de son aîné avaient toujours captivé Gilbert, même après l'avoir roulé dans la boue en 1740. La relation de ces deux-là était d'une complexité notable, certainement influencée par les actions de leurs deux peuples._

_\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Et fais attention, tu vas vraiment finir par tomber._

_\- Oui oui…_

_Prusse entreprit de sortir de la pièce, mais s'arrêta soudainement._

_\- Rody ?_

_\- Quoi encore ?_

_\- Je peux garder l'oiseau ? Roderich regarda l'adorable oisillon bordé de paix, et ne put se le refuser à lui-même._

_\- Pourquoi pas._

_\- Trop bien ! Gilbert posa le poussin sur sa tête et eut immédiatement une illumination. Gilbird ! Je vais l'appeler Gilbird ! Roderich esquissa presque un sourire à l'entente du jeu de mot naïf du petit prussien. « Et, et, Roderiiiich_

_\- __Oui, Gilbert __Beilschmidt _?

_\- Je peux rester avec toi ?_

_Le blanc qui suivit blessa passablement le jeune garçon, mais le cœur attendri de l'autrichien finit par lui répondre._

_\- Aller, viens. Il tapota le côté de son siège, et Gilbert, dont la semaine était à présent réussie, prit place à côté de Little Master. Son air tendre mêlé au parfum si particulier de son interpréteur achevèrent Prusse, qui s'endormit presque aussi vite que son poussin._

_Hey, Gilbert, beug dich nicht zu sehr vor._

_Bitte… sich nie wieder bücken._

( Hey, Gilbert, ne te penche pas trop.

S'il te plaît… Ne te penche plus jamais.)

* * *

_1947_

Ce temps tranquille bercé d'un doux soleil était presque vexant. Gilbert, s'il avait imaginé sa fin, l'aurait sans doute vu sous une averse violente aux éclairs furieux. Pas sous la tendresse du printemps qui arrive.

Le temps qui s'écoula entre le départ de son jeune frère et l'arrivée de Roderich lui parut plus long que tous les siècles précédents de son existence. Il se sentait comme un petit garçon attendant honteusement de se faire disputer, et ne supporta pas la situation une seconde de plus.

Il ouvrit la porte et monta les marches. Lentement, très lentement, comme s'il espérait un peu, au fond, qu'Autriche débarquerait en trombe et l'empêcherait de s'enfuir une marche de plus. Mais personne ne vint, et finalement, le dernier étage se profilait déjà.

Gilbert devait bien se trouver à dix mètres de haut, pour cause des plafonds ridiculement hauts de son immense demeure. Il s'agrippa plus fort au cadre de la fenêtre, prit de vertige, et vers le mauvais côté de la rambarde.

\- Gilbert.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Hey, Gil.

Son corps se retourna si vite que sa tête n'arrêta pas de tourner une fois arrivée à destination.

Roderich. Roderich. Rody.

Rody est là.

Il eut du mal à le réaliser. Little Master, _son_ Littler Master était là. Droit, aussi noble qu'il l'avait toujours été, ses yeux améthyste rudement fixés derrière ses lunettes sur l'air misérable du prussien. Il tentait de cacher son souffle haletant, mais c'était impossible. Autriche n'avait jamais été très endurant.

\- Hey, Rody.

* * *

_17 février 1867_

Affaiblie par sa défaite dans la guerre austro-prussienne de 1866, l'Autriche est obligée de prendre en compte les aspirations des autres nationalités de son pays. Après de longues négociations, les options à six, à quatre ou à trois sont abandonnées pour l'option à deux. **Naît ainsi l'Autriche-Hongrie.**

_\- Bonjour, Prusse-san !_

_\- Oh. Hongrie. Encore._

_Le blandinet dévisagea un instant la magnifique jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui, qui ne lui évoqua à cet instant rien d'autre qu'un agacement particulier._

_\- Ça ne va pas ?_

_\- Où je peux trouver Rody ?_

_\- Roderich ?_

_Elle afficha une mine surprise. D'habitude, Gilbert ne s'enquiquinait pas à demander, et retournait la maison jusqu'à trouver l'autrichien. Ce n'était bien sûr que de la mauvaise foi, il suffisait de suivre le son de son piano pour trouver Autriche.  
_

_Il ne jouait pas, aujourd'hui._

_\- Tu n'as qu'à essayer le bureau. Prusse hocha la tête et s'aventura dans les longs escaliers. De rien… Soupira Hongrie._

_L'odeur était toujours la même. L'odeur d'Autriche était toujours celle de Roderich, la maison d'Autriche sentait Roderich, les saisons sentaient Roderich, l'Autriche entière sentait Roderich._

_\- Hey, Rody. Non d'avantage surpris, l'autrichien releva lentement le menton. _

_\- Gilbert._

_Prusse ressentit un pic affreux de nostalgie en réalisant pour la première fois à quel point Rody était resté le même, n'avait pas prit trois ans dans les dents en cinq siècles, là où lui atteignait ses dix-neuf ans physique. Il aurait pu s'en rendre bien avant, mais avait été bien trop occupé à lui refaire le visage pour l'admirer un instant._

_\- Quoi de neuf ?_

_\- Oh, rien de particulier. Je convertis de l'oxygène en du dioxyde de carbone._

_\- Eeeeeh… Je préférais quand tu jouais du piano._

_\- Je respire, Gilbert, je respire… Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, hein ?_

_\- J'ai grandi ! Signala-t-il tout fier._

_\- Tu es toujours plus petit que moi._

_La réalité sauta aux yeux du prussien qui se mangeait encore trois centimètres dans les dents._

_\- Dis-moi, Rody, pourquoi je croise plus souvent ta femme que toi dans ta propre maison, depuis que tu t'es marié ?_

_\- Et pourquoi ça à l'air de t'énerver autant ?_

_Deuxième réalité de la journée._

_\- Tu l'aimes ?_

_\- Oui._

_\- Moi, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, grogna-t-il dans sa barbe imaginaire._

_\- Tu n'aimes personne._

_Troisième réalité._

_\- Pourquoi aurait-on besoin de ça pour exister ?_

_\- Peut-être parce que tu m'as déclaré la guerre et que j'ai perdu ?_

_\- Mais tu ne l'aimes pas, alors, si c'est juste pour maintenir ta domination sur elle !_

_\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, de toute façon ? Soit, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu comprennes._

_L'atmosphère était pesante, et son parfum meurtrier gâchait l'odeur autrichienne._

_\- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là, Prusse ?_

_\- Je… _

_Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ?_

_\- Je n'en sais rien._

_Sa présence avait en effet à peu près autant de délicatesse qu'un « hey bro, sorry ! » d'Amérique à Angleterre après sa Guerre d'Indépendance. Prusse et Autriche n'avaient jamais été particulièrement amis. Peut-être même étaient-ils ennemis de toujours. Il y avait bien eut la Sainte-Alliance, la Sixième Coalition, il y avait bien eut l'enfance de Prusse, parsemée de souvenirs doux dans sa mémoire floue, mais rien de plus. Ils n'étaient pas nés pour s'entendre, mais Prusse ne l'avait inconsciemment jamais accepté. _

_\- Dis-moi, Autriche, à quel point es-tu autrichien ?_

_Gilbert n'était certes pas connu pour sa réflexion à toute épreuve, mais n'avait jamais rien dit d'aussi idiot. À quel point était-il autrichien ? Bon dieu, mais il EST l'Autriche !_

_\- Tu en as d'autres des comme ça ?_

_\- Je ne me sens plus vraiment prussien._

_Silence._

_C'était une blague._

_Oui, Prusse était connu pour ça. Il n'avait jamais eu rien de mieux à faire que de l'ennuyer et de l'humilier, de chercher le meilleur moyen de le voir rampant à ses pieds et de se moquer de lui à longueur de journée. Prusse criait fort, tapait fort, était fort, mais n'avait jamais laissé entrevoir le moindre soupçon de gentillesse, de remise en question ou de douceur depuis qu'il avait su se battre._

_\- On ne se demande pas si on est prussien ou autrichien, Gilbert. On l'est, c'est tout._

_Et on est condamné à la rester._

* * *

_25 février 1947_

Loi n°46, Article 1er

L'État de Prusse ainsi que son Gouvernement central et tous ses organismes sont **abolis. **

.

\- Ne te penche pas comme ça, tu vas finir par…

\- Tomber. Ne prends pas cette peine, Rody, je suis déjà mort.

\- C'est vrai. Le Conseil de contrôle allié va répartir tes territoires. Tu leur appartiens.

\- Merci, Rody, ça ne me donne pas du tout envie de lâcher le rebord de cette fenêtre !

\- Tu n'es pas mort. Tu n'es pas mort, tes territoires existent, tes habitants vivent, ta langue se parlent, Gilbert, tu n'es pas mort. Un rire amer serra la gorge de Prusse.

\- Tu as dû oublier ce que je t'ai dit, ce jour-là. Ou bien, tu ne l'as pas compris. Il y a un décalage entre nous et nos nations, Roderich. Nous sommes capables de changer leur vie comme nous sommes capables de les laisser faire. Je ne veux plus intervenir. Prusse se hissa sur le cadran de la fenêtre, les jambes flageolantes, sous l'œil angoissé de son confrère germanique. Le cœur d'Autriche menaçait d'exploser contre ses poumons.

\- Tu as toujours été un gamin à problème. Roderich sert les poings à s'en faire saigner les paumes. Tu m'as aidé après t'être foutu de moi, tu m'as humilié après m'avoir souri. Je ne te parle pas de ton pays, Prusse, je te parle de toi. Nous considérons qu'Arthur est l'Angleterre, nous considérons qu'Alfred est l'Amérique, nous considérons que toi, Gilbert, tu es la Prusse, et que moi, Roderich, je suis l'Autriche. Mais si ce n'était que cela, pourquoi existerions-nous ? Pourquoi aurait-on besoin de notre existence ? C'est ça que tu as voulu me dire, ce jour-là. Je l'avais très bien compris, idiot, je l'avais très bien compris.

_Wir sind Gefangene._

_Wir sind Nationen._

_(Nous sommes prisonniers._

_Nous sommes des nations.)_

Roderich pleurait.

Gilbert ne pleurait plus.

Un instant, il détesta ces guerres, il détesta son nom, il se haït lui-même et maudit jusqu'à sa propre existence. Un instant, juste un instant, Gilbert s'imagina ne plus être Prusse, Roderich s'imagina ne plus être l'Autriche, et sous l'air frais du printemps qui arrive, sous le calme amère que laissent derrière eux le silence des morts, Gilbert se souvint.

Il encra l'image de Roderich dans ses prunelles rubis, admira attentivement les plis de ses vêtements bloqués dans le XVIIIeme siècle, son grain de beauté, ses incroyables yeux améthyste au goût salé de la défaite, puis, à leur tour, vinrent les souvenirs de toutes ces fois ou il l'avait volontairement gêné dans son travail, de toutes ses fois où Roderich l'avait jeté avec colère sans jamais se résoudre à lui interdir de revenir la prochaine fois, lui revinrent les souvenirs de sa musique, de ses doigts fins heurtant agilement les touches, de la mélodie sucrée mélangée à son parfum gourmand, de son air sévère lorsqu'il jouait avec le feu, de ses réprimandes, de son air gêné, de son obsession pour la récupération, tout, tout ce qui composait Roderich Austria Edelstein, tandis qu'à son tour, durant ces quelques secondes qui durèrent le temps des siècles passés ensemble, durant l'éternité qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir, Autriche fit de même.

Autriche oublia qu'il était une nation.

Prusse oublia qu'il était déjà mort.

Et ses mains lâchèrent doucement les rebords de la fenêtre.

Plus léger que les anges, Gilbert sentit une dernière fois ce parfum qu'il aimait tant, se rendant compte trop tard que maintenant qu'il tombait, Roderich tombait avec lui.

Quand Autriche rouvrit la bouche, Prusse ne l'entendait plus.

Car quand Roderich rouvrit les yeux, Gilbert n'était plus là.

Gilbert était tombé. Seul persistait, seuls, dans l'air, ses sentiments.

_Du hattest Recht, Rody._

_Ich bin hingefallen. _

(Tu avais raison, Rody.

J'ai fini par tomber.)

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que je ne vous aurais pas trop brisé le cœur x') Vous remarquerez que Prusse est bien calme dans cet OS x') On l'aime parce qu'il nous fait rire, mais laissons-le un peu ressentir d'autres émotions que le besoin perpétuel d'humilier Rody ! J'espère pouvoir écrire un bon nombre d'autres OS sur mes personnages favoris, à savoir Angleterre, Prusse, Autriche et Russie x') (Rody tu as le droit de me tapey si je le fais pas)**

**À bientôt, merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une p'tite review !**

**Prussia-chan**

Ajouter au recueil d'expressionsPas de liste de mots pour Français - Français...Créer une nouvelle liste de mots... Copier 


End file.
